Sometimes
by AngelNatari
Summary: So when my best friend stayed the night with me she made a wish without me knowing, I wake up the next morning in the world of "The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers"...What the heck are we gonna do now?
1. Chapter 1

So I have a friend who is seriously the biggest fan of "The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" like seriously apparently she didn't get to watch the show as a kid and she has asked me questions about it for years. Well she comes to my apartment today with all of the original seasons. Heaven help me. Don't get me wrong I like the power rangers and everything when I was like 6! Still I agree to let her watch the first season here at least. I mean I could manage that.

Half way through though I was begining to fall asleep. Of course Ursula did her best to keep me awake but it doesn't work. Sorry but I still had work in the morning as well. Just as I am getting comfortable I suddenly get the feeling that I am falling, I open my eyes and see myself fall to the ground. Ugh I finally make contact with the ground.

"Uh what the heck happened?" I hear Ursula ask me.

"I have no idea." I tell her as I manage to push the top half of my body up. "Looks like we are in some kind of park."

"You don't like anywhere near a park Katie." Ursula says as she lifts herself up.

"Yeah well I know that Ursula." I tell her as I stand up only to puddies looking at me very strange. "Oh great"

Ursula stands up and looks shocked as well. I look at her and just watch as the puddies move closer to us.

"Uh those look like those puddy things. Are you telling me we are actually here? My wish came true?" Ursula says all excited.

"You wished for this? Why?" I ask her curious to know what was going through her head.

"Hey come on be a teenage superhero who wouldn't want that?" she asks me with a big grin.

"Yeah and now we have to fight geinius. Remeber what to do?" I ask her.

"Uh hit the little Z things on their center?" she asks hesitantly.

"Good, you did pay attention." I tell her as one of the puddies come after me. "Here goes nothing."

I grab the first puddies arm and hold him while I kick him right on the Z and he automaticly pretty much fell apart. While Ursula was being chased down by two.

"Hey two on one this isn't fair!" she calls out to me.

I just roll my eyes as I run to her and manage to grab another puddy and knock him to the ground and punch the Z again therefore getting rid of him. I look up and see Ursula on the playground castle thing. I swear she plays the damsel in distress too well. I run up there as the puddy is trying to climb up the rope web. I grab one side of the web and kick the puddy right on the Z therefore getting rid of him as well.

"You are useless you know that?" I ask her.

"Hey give me a break, I am still learning." Ursula calls down to me.

I just sigh as she slowly starts to come down and about ten more puddies appear.

"You may wanna stay up there rapunzel." I yell up to her as I try to keep my distance from them.

Of course this doesn't work as one grabs me from behind. I try to use my body weight and throw him over me but for a puddy he is strong. He pulls me out and I see the other puddies coming my way. Well this isn't going to end well for me. Just as I am about to call for Ursula I see a few other teenagers come up, all wearing their own perspective colors. They start to fight off the puddies. I just stand there for a minute then remember oh right one is still holding me. I stomp down on his foot as hard as I can. The puddy lets me loose and I turn around and punch him again on the Z. Ha in your face pal!

I turn around to see the other teenagers who I know are Billy, Zack, Trini, Kimberly and Jason look my way. Uh right I guess I better say something but I really don't want to. I want to get Ursula and get out of here.

"Are you alright?" I hear Trini ask me.

I just nod as I look back up to the tower and see Ursula looks start struck. Oh for goodness sake.

"You seemed to know what you were doing. Nice moves girl." Zack tells me.

"Oh thanks, but I owe you guys thanks as well. I couldn't have taken them down all on my own." I say as I look between the five of them.

"What's your name?" Kimberly asks me.

"I'm Katie, my friend there in the tower is named Ursula." I say as I point to the tower and Ursula just smiles and waves to them.

"Nice to meet you Katie. I'm Kimberly." she says smiling at me with a small wave. "Then we have Trini, Billy, Zack and Jason."

"It's nice to meet you all too." I tell her smiling back to them.

"You new here?" Jason asks me.

"Uh yeah, Ursula and I just moved here." I lie not really knowing what else to say. I can't say no I'm from the future and I have no idea how I got here.

"You go to Angel Grove High as well right?" Billy asks already probably knowing the answe.

"Yep, shouldn't we be there now?" I ask them.

"Yeah we were just on our way then we heard a rucus. You looked like you were in a bit of trouble." Jason says stepping forward.

"Well once again thanks guys. I better get Ursula down and head to school. Whichever way that is." I say as Ursula then comes up on her own.

"Well you can come with us." Kimberly says as they start walking.

Ursula and I follow them but then Ursula nudges me.

"Look down at your clothes." Ursula tells me.

I give her an odd look as I look down and see I am dressed in light blue shorts with a light purple tee shirt. Oh come on please tell me we won't become rangers. I then look to Ursula who is also dressed in dark blue shorts and a orange shirt. I can't help but want to laugh. Ursula hates the color orange.

"Guess my wish came back at me since I hate the color orange." Ursula says as she rolls her eyes at me.

"You got the good part of your wish right, I think just keep calm and pray we are somehow in the system at the school." I tell her as we walk inside the high school.

"Well looks like a normal school to me." I say as I look around.

"I'll take them to the office to get their class sheets then meet you guys at lunch?" Kimberly tells the group.

"Sounds good, come on Billy we have Biology to get to." Trini says as she and Billy walk off.

"See you two at lunch, I got gym now with Jason here. He likes to show off when we do baseball." Zack says as he friendly nudges Jason.

"Just give it your best and you'd be showing off as well." Jason says as he and Zack start to walk away.

We walk with Kimberly into the office. Of course we were still both hoping and praying somehow the school expected us. The assistant smiled at us and handed us two pieces of paper.

"Nice to meet you Katie and Ursula Jones." the woman says with a smile.

"You too Miss." I say as Ursula just nods.

We take the papers and walk out of the office and Kim looks at both our papers. She smiles more at Ursula's paper than my own.

"We have almost every class together Ursula, Sorry Katie looks like we only have Home room together." Kimberly says handing me my paper back.

"No problem." I say as Kimberly link arms with Kimberly and they start down the hallway.

Ok I guess this leaves me to fend on my own. I look at my paper first period. Gym. Oh this early in the morning? Wait that means I'll be with Zack and Jason. I look around for a minute and finally find the gym. I walk inside and hand the gym teacher my paper. The teacher smiles at me handing me the school uniform for gym. I quickly go and change. Really shorts were this short even in the 90's?

I walk back to the teacher who stops the class. Apparently they were getting ready to go outside and play baseball just like Zack said.

"Everyone this is Katie Jones she is a new student so why don't we be nice to her? Ok so Zack, Jason who wants her on their team?" the teacher asks.

"I'll take her." Jason says stepping forward again.

I look at the teacher and nod as I walk up to Jason's team while putting my hair up in a pony tail on the way. Apparently a few of the other girls on this team aren't happy about me being here. I just shrug it off as we walk outside. Jason's team well I guess my team is on the feild first. Jason starts to tell people where to go and he finally gets to me.

"You think you can handle first base?" he asks me.

"Sure, no problem." I say I was on my schools softball team so this should be ok...right?

Jason smiles at me as we all go to our place. I stand a little bit away from first base. Jason of course is pitcher and who is up to bat first? A girl who keeps giving Jason random smiles. If this is her version of flirting then she really needs to practice. Jason pitches and she hits the ball my way and I go after it. Then on of the girls from earlier try to block me. I twirl around her and still manage to catch the ball.

"OUT!" the teacher calls out.

Sorry girly but I remember how to catch a ball I think to myself as I start walking forward and throw the ball back to Jason. He must find something funny because it looks like he's laughing. I don't think much about it. Two out later its our turn at bat and I make sure I am last on the hitting sheet. I watch as Jason looks at our team and tells them which person will be batting and when. I don't pay any attention knowing I am at the bottom of the list.

"Katie, I think you should bat third." I manage to hear Jason say.

I look up at him confused. Uh wait I signed up at the bottom didn't I? That's when the drama starts.

"Uh Jason I signed up to bat third, plus she' the new girl she can wait a while." the preppy girl with long blonde hair says standing up to Jason.

"Well I'm the team leader and I think she can bat third. What do you say Katie?" Jason asks me turning his attention away from the other girl.

"Sure, your team captain after all." I tell him with a smile.

"Good, it's settled then. Brittany you can bat fourth." Jason inform her.

I stand up and walk to where the third person to bat sits. Of course this earns me a lot of unwanted looks from my teamates. I just roll my eyes. Seriously does the drama never end? First two people were on base and I was up, did I mention that I totally hate batting? I walked to the plate and got ready. Ok in softball I was small so I could usually make my strike zone disappear. Not so much now that I am older. First pitch was a ball, second pitch another ball, third pitch I went for it and accidently knocked out the second baseman. Oops. I still ran though all the bases then almost went back to the second basemen but stopped when he just stood up and smiled at me.

"Nice one!" the second baseman called out.

"Wow did he just compliment me for knocking him out?" I ask no one specail.

"I think he did." I hear Jason's voice say from behind me.

I turn around with a little jump not expecting anyone to hear what I said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Nice job got us three runs in." Jason compliments me. "Happy you batted third now?"

"Yeah, still feel bad about hurting him." I tell Jason as I look back to the scrawny second baseman.

"Skull's fine trust me he has been through worse than that." Jason tells me as we walk back to the pit.

Right that was Skull, I knew I recodnized him. I just smile as I sit down and Jason goes back to being the team leader. No wonder he was leader of the power rangers.

After the other classes I had it was now lunch time oh thank goodness I was starving. I walked inside alone only to have Ursula come up to me with a big smile on her face.

"I have gossip." she tells me with a big smile.

"Oh brother what is it this time?" I ask her as I pick out my lunch from the line.

"Apparently one of the girls in gym asked Jason out and he totally denied her claiming he liked somone else." Ursula tells me.

"Uh huh and why should this interest me?" I ask her as I make my way to the register.

"Oh come on you think I wouldn't remember Jason was your favorite?" she asks me.

I turn to her and just look at her shocked, Ok I admit I liked Jason when I use to watch the show. Like years ago. I mean here he is good looking, strong, cute ok I am getting off track here. I finally get to the register and the lady motions for me to go through.

"I haven't paid." I tell her.

"Miss Hart paid for you and your sister." the woman tells me.

I just nod at her as Ursula and I make our way into the jungle aka the lunch room. I use to hate all the groups that were in here since neither Ursula or I belonged to any of them. Finally we find an empty table and sit down fast. I start to eat my food when a nightmare from softball comes over to me.

"Hey new girls you are at our table." Brittany says with a smile as she chews her gum.

"Don't see your name written on it." I say before I realize what I am saying.

"Oh really, everyone here knows this is the popualr table." she says defending herself.

"Sorry, we're new we don't know the lay out of the lunchroom yet." Ursula says.

"Let them eat, we can find a different table." Kimberly offers up to them.

"No way, she stole my place in softball there is no way she gets my table too." Brittany says about to grab my arm.

"She didn't steal your place. I put her there now come on just leave them alone." Jason says coming forward.

"Jason, right where do you want to sit?" Brittany asks her mood changing instantly.

Wow talk about bi polar. I look to Ursula and just roll my eyes as they walk away from us. I guess some things in life never changed. After lunch I have drama class. To my surprise all of us are in it. I guess Kim missed this one. It looks like we are doing Rumplestilskin as well. Oh I remember this. I get to do some painting as they rehearse. I really don't mind painting in fact it was one of the things I loved to do back home.

Just as I am about to finish up I feel something cold go down my back. I look up to Ursula who has a shocked look on her face. I turn around to see Brittany smiling down at me. Why do I get the bad feeling that she just dumped paint down my shirt?

"Just don't move." Ursula tells me.

I remain still as Brittany just walks away laughing. I really am starting to hate Ursula's wish more and more. Trini and Kim come up to me with a lot of paper towel and start to dry my back off the best that they can. I really just want to cry or kill Brittany right now, I'm torn between the two.

"You'll probably have to go shower in the locker room." Trini tells me.

I just nod at her. I stand up and quickly Ursula stuff more paper towels down the back of my shirt. Kim and Trini lead me to the locker room and decide to wait for me outside. Ugh I really hate that girl. I quickly shower getting the blue paint off of my body and out of my hair. After getting red dressed in a new out fit Kim just happened to have I walk out to see all six of my friends standing there waiting for me.

"You ok Katie?" Billy asks first.

"Yeah, thanks Billy. I'm not gonna let it get me down." I tell him as I smile at them. "Oh and thanks for the clothes Kim."

"No prob, you guys wanna go get some Juice? I'm sure Ernie would love to meet you." Kim says as we all start to walk down the hall as the last bell of the day rings.

I follow them not really thinking about it. Just then I see that Jason stopped. I turn to him and raise an eye brow at him.

"Jason? You alright?" I ask him.

"She shouldn't have done that to you. It's not right what she did." Jason tells me.

"Well it's a girl thing Jason. Nothing to worry about I'm ok see." I tell him as I twirl once. "I even got to wear one of Kim's pretty pink dresses."

Jason just chuckles at that as we start walking again. Just as we get to the end of the hall there stands a very unhappy Brittany. Something tells me she is the one that got rejected by Jason.

"Well looks like I see who you like now?" Brittany questions Jason.

"We're friends Brittany. Just because I am with her doesn't mean she is the reason I told you no." Jason says.

Of course this is followed by an awkward silence.

"Well I'm gonna catch up with the others." I say as I start to walk away but Brittany steps in front of me. "Seriously, I've been here a day don't blame me for your problems."

Finally I get past her. To be honest I really don't feel like hanging out with the gang or Ursula for that matter. So I decide to go outside. I make my way over to a rope swing that hangs from a tree just a bit away from the Juice Bar. I sit down and just swing back and forith for a second.

"Kim? Did you dye your hair red?" I hear a male voice ask me. Oh crud that must be Tommy.

I just keep still hoping her will go away. I know it doesn't make sense but that's what I do finally Tommy comes up and looks at me shocked.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were Kimberly she has a dress just like that one." Tommy tells me after getting a good look at me.

"It is hers, she let me wear if after Brittany decided to dump paint down my shirt." I admit to him as I start to swing just a little again.

"Ah Brittany, yeah she can be a pain when she wants to be." Tommy tells me as he leans against the tree.

"I think Kim is at the juice bar, just don't tell them where I am please. I just wanted some time to myself." I say with a sigh.

"You alright? I mean I know it sucks to be picked on but you can either rise above it or let it always get to you." Tommy says as he kneels down in front of the swing. "Maybe she's just jealous."

"I think that had to do with a lot of this. Apparently she thinks I am the reason that Jason rejected her. I don't see how though, I just got here today." I reply to him.

"Oh don't worry about her. Come on it's better to be with friends. Trust me." Tommy says giving me the hint to go with him.

I nod and get off the swing, I follow him inside the juice bar. I see Kim and Trini talking to Ursula while Billy is messing with some kind of watch. Zack however is looking around the place like a chicken with it's head cut off. Tommy walks forward and puts his hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Hey man, what's up?" Tommy asks him.

"Have you seen Jason? He said he was coming with us but he still hasn't come." Zack tells him.

Why isn't Jason here yet? I mean I know I left him with Brittany but she wouldn't do anything would she. I decide I am going to go and find out. I walk out of the juice bar determined to find Jason, just as I am starting to go back into the school some knd of feeling pulls me away. I follow the feeling and it leads me to another park. It's then I hear the sound of someone fighting. I run down and see Jason fighting off puddies. I quickly join in the fight and try to help him until we are back to back.

"Any ideas?" I ask Jason.

"You know how to dance?" Jason asks me.

"Uh dance are you kidding?" I ask him but he grabs my hand and spins me out and kicks down the puddy that was about to grab me.

I turn to my left and kick down another puddy. Then I feel him pull me back to him. I follow him and we I get to his center he lifts pe by my waist and spins. Each puddy I hit down with my legs. After that I see there is one left. Jason spins me out again and takes out the last puddy before pulling me back to him. Ok this was very weird. I didn't think Jason could dance well not like this at least.

That's when his communicator goes off. He gives me and odd look. Of course he has to hide the fact he is a power ranger from me.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Jason tells me as he walks away from me.

I just stand there like an idiot waiting for him to come back. Wait why am I waiting for him? Besides the fact that he asked me of course. Just as I am about to start walking back Jason comes up to me.

"So you probably want to know why those things keep attacking me?" Jason asks as we start walking.

"Uh I think I can guess, but if you don't want me to then I won't." I tell him.

"I doubt you could guess, no offense." he says.

"You are a power ranger right?" I ask him.

Jason stops dead in his track and looks at me completely surprised. Yeah he really didn't see that coming did he?


	2. Chapter 2

Jason just looks at me shocked, probably wondering how I knew about his big secret.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." I tell him putting my finger over my mouth. "I promise."

"How did or do you know? No one knows who we are." Jason says taking me by the arm out of the open area in the park.

"Not like you guys are hiding it well, I mean you only wear the colors of the ranger that you are." I try to explain to him. "Not to mention randomly showing up when people need you."

"Alright, I believe you'll keep my secret-" Jason starts as his communicator goes off again only this time he answers it in front of me. "Yeah Alpha?"

"Zordon needs you to come to the command center with your two new friends." Alpha replies as Jason looks up at me shocked and confused.

Hey pal I don't know what Zordon wants with me. After all I really don't remember much from the power rangers.

"Alright Alpha, I'll let the others know." Jason says as he then starts to walk back to the juice bar with me walking right beside him.

Once we get back Jason explains to the others what happened and that Zordon wanted to see, plus Ursula and I. This shocks them as well. I really hope that Zordon doesn't tell them anything about us that we don't want them to know.

"We probably need to form a circle around them and one of us hold onto each of them. That way they can teleport with us." Billy says speaking up.

"Yeah, that would be the easiest way." Trini agrees with Billy.

We go out into the hall away from everyone and the juice bar. Ursula and I stand in the middle of the group. Trini takes ahold of me while Kimberly takes ahold of Ursula. The next thing I know we are in the middle of the command center.

"Aye aye aye, Zordon they are here." Alpha inform him.

"Yes Alpha I see. Come forward young ones you have nothing to fear from me." Zordon says looking at Ursula and myself. "I had always imagined meeting you two in person."

"Huh? Are we someone important?" Ursula asks.

"That you both are. Like the rangers who stand before you. I believe you two are also rangers however you don't have the ability of Dinosaurs as the other rangers do." Zordon states.

"If not dinosaurs then what else?" I ask just out of curiosity.

"Mythological creatures we what they were once called. Their power coins were also once hidden deep within the earth. Alpha happened to find them and bring them back here." Zordon says.

Alpha walks forward with a box. Ok I am confused now. I thought there were only five power coins? Alpha opens the box revealing two not gold power coins but silver ones. Ok that's new I thought they were all gold as well.

"Katie, I believe you will be able to call upon the legendary Phoniex, courage and strength reside deep from inside of you. Though others may underestimate you when you fall you rise from the ashes as does the Phoniex." Zordon states as Alpha hands me the power coin.

I look at it and can see the Phoniex on it. As I move the power coin around I can see organge sparks coming from it.

"Though you may not know this, the Phoniex is a bird of fire. Therefore making you the orange ranger." Zordon tells me.

Oh Ursula you so lucked out on this. Now I am going to be the orange ranger but then that makes me wonder what she could be?

"Ursula you also remind me of a majestical bird as well, the Araquato. A bird of pure ice. The exact opposite of the Phoniex. However when these two are combined their force together is nearly unstoppable. When you combine with the other rangers you will be able to not only help their zords fly but send more energy through them." Zordon says as Alpha hands the other silver coin to Ursula how smiles at me.

"Since there is already a blue ranger, the other color associated with the bire of ice is purple. Therefore you will become the purple ranger." Zordon says.

Just then we hear an alarm going off. The original rangers go over to the viewing globe just like Ursula and I. There we see some type of giant plant in yet another park. I swear this place has more public parks that any city I know of.

"Rita has sent a monster down and it's terrorising the local citizens. Power rangers you know what to do. Not Ursula and Katie though. They will wait here and see how you all work together as a team." Zordon says.

The rangers nod at him and Jason says the words I remember the most from this series. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" It was pretty cool to watch them turn into the rangers then disappear from the command center.

"Wow this is amazing." Ursula says looking at her power coin.

"Here you two will be needing these as well." Alpha says hand us each a morpher.

I turn to Zordon then and see him smiling at both Ursula and myself.

"If you are going to ask me if I know you secret the answer is yes and I promise I will not inform the other rangers. Just think of this as a new purpose in your life, at least for now that is." Zordon says.

I smile and nod at him. Well at least we have Zordon on our side.

"Aye Aye Aye, it looks like we may have to send them out sooner than expected Zordon. Rita just sent a skelton monster down to help the plant monster." Alpha says pointing to the viewing globe.

"Ursula, Katie I understand you don't know your powers yet but the rangers need your help." Zordon tells us.

"Well Katie go on say it. I know you want to." Ursula tells me with a giggle.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! PHONIEX!" I say just like the other rangers and my clothes turn into the same as Kim's only the color orange.

"ARAQUATO!" Ursula yells much louder than I did. Just like my clothes hers turn into the costume just like Kim's only Purple.

We arrive just outside the park.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate Skeletons?" Ursula tells me.

"Every Halloween since birth." I tell her as the Skelton hits one of the other rangers down.

I take a closer look and see Billy and Zack trying to fight it off while Kim and Trini along with Jason try to take down the plant monster.

"Katie, if you summon your Zord tell it to do a "Fire bird attack" and it will be able to defeat the plant monster." I hear Zordon's voice tell me.

"Right, how do I do that?" I ask him.

"Just call out and say "I need Phoniex power now!" Alpha informs me.

"Really Katie you should have guessed that." Ursula tells me.

"Hey I'm starting to remember ok? "I need Phoniex power now." I call out to my zord as they call it. Out of the clouds way up in the sky a bright orange Zord appears and starts to fly down.

"Now Katie tell the Zord to use it's Firebird Attack." Zordon says.

"Phoniex! Firebird Attack!" I yell out as loud as I can.

The Zord looks at me then to the plant monster. The bird stops mid air bringing its wings together in one movement and fire comes out destroying the creature. Wow I have to admit that was pretty cool. Kim, Trini and Jason along with Ursula and myself can now focus on the skelton monster. Just as Ursula runs ahead of me I feel someone pull me back. I turn around to see the green ranger. Oh crud is he good or evil in this? That's when he pushes me back into a tree. Evil, right he's evil. I barely try to stand up as he walks my way.

"Oh come on!"I yell out.

I know I have to distract him, this way the others can take down the monster without the green ranger being in the way. Once he gets to me he takes out a sword. Hey wait a second I don't even have a weapon...do I? I look down on my belt and see one of the guns it was like a taser gun I think. I quickly grab it and shoot as his feet. This shocks him as makes him stumble but just for a minute. Then I hear what sounds like an explosion. I look over and see the other rangers have taken out the monster. Well one down and a ranger to go. Just then the green ranger hits me with his sword and sends me flying backwards.

"Another time Orange ranger!" the green ranger says with an evil laugh as he shimmers away.

"Oh I really hate that guy." I say as I hold onto my arm where he hit me.

Ursula and the others come running up to me. Quickly we teleport back to the command center now in our normal clothes as well. Alpha checks me out and tells me that my arm is just bruised. Go figure right? Oh once I get my hands on Tommy he is in for it.

After all this, Ursula and I go to the address that was on our school record. It was a nice house but with no parents. Whew at least I dont have to worry about it. We went to our rooms and went right to bed.

The next day, now dressed in a light orange shirt with a white skirt that comes to my knees but with shorts underneath. Hey now that I'm a power ranger you never know when a fight will happen. Ursula decided to put a flower headband in my hair as well. She of course is happy to have the color purple now instead of orange. She wear a dark Purple shirt and a pair of overhauls. We both grab our bookbags and walk to the school. We walk inside and start to go to our locker. Ursula's actually isn't anywhere near mine. Just as I start to put my books up I hear someone lean against the locker behind mine. I barely move my locker's door to see one of the popular boys looking at me.

"Hey new girl, you wanna grab a drink sometime?" the jock asks me.

"Uh, I think I am going to have to pass. No offense but still adjusting to the move." I tell him but he doesn't seem to take it too well.

He turns my way and gives me a sly smile. Oh great I don't like the look this guy is giving me. Then I hear someone walk up behind me. I don't turn around fearing it's one of his friends.

"She said she'll pass Drew, go on why not be on time for once?" I hear Jason's voice say.

Jason? What? Why is he coming to my defense? Drew just looks at Jason.

"What Lee? You like the girl? If so I'll back off but I gotta hear you say it." Drew states looking back at me.

I can't help but get cold chills from Drew. I back up a little until I am then backed up against Jason. I feel him put his hand on my shoulder.

"She's my friend Drew. I don't like seeing people mess with my friends." Jason informs him gripping his hand on me just a little.

"Friend? Sure, whatever Lee. Brittany is gonna be pissed." Drew says as he walks off.

I roll my eyes as I turn around and just smile at Jason.

"Thanks, I forgot being the new person also kinda makes you a target." I tell him.

"Don't worry, we'll look out for you." Jason tell me.

"I appreciate it Jason." I tell him as I tuck as strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You ready to go to gym?" Jason asks me.

"Ready? Probably not. Still a little sore from yesterday and well you know you were there." I say as I finish putting my books away.

"Your arm alright? If not I can have you sit out today." Jason says just as we hear thunder.

"Something tells me that we aren't playing outside today." I say as I shut my locker and lean against it.

"Yeah, probably dodgeball now." Jason says as he looks out the window of our school.

"Hey you two. Ready to go play some dodgeball?" Zack says as he comes up to us with a grin on his face.

"You called it." I say as I look at Jason.

"It's usually the only thing we do in gym when we have to stay inside." Jason says as we start to walk to the gym.

"So what happened with Drew? I saw him getting a little too close to Katie a little while ago." I hear Zack ask Jason as I walk into the girls locker room.

I didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation even though to be honest I kinda wanted to. I quickly get changed and walk out of the locker room only to see a ball heading my way. Apparently my reflexes knew it was coming though since I caught it. I look up to see the ball came from the pop squad. Oh this is gonna be good.

"Alright now let's split into teams ok? Alright Zack and Brittany are team leaders to they can pick." The teacher tells us.

Wow Jason wasn't the team leader? I wonder why not.

"I pick Katie." I hear Zack call for me to be on his team first.

I smile and walk over to his side. Brittany of course choses Jason and he walks to her side. Finally the teams are picked and the game starts. I try to stay to the back and dodge as many balls as I can. Then we get to the end of the game. Me and Zack against Jason and Brittany. This can't end well. Just then Brittany lets a ball loose and hits Zack. Oh great now I am on my own. I manage to pick up the ball and use it to defend myself.

Brittany throws another ball at me but I hit it away with my ball and throw mine at her hitting her right in her chest. Ha take that you bully! Then it's just me and Jason. Jock vs new girl. How is this going to end? Jason has a ball and so do I.

"You can do it Katie! Kick his butt!" I hear Zack encourage me.

Ok I guess I can do that. Then Jason throws his ball my way, I twirl to the left of his ball and it misses me, I then release my ball and barely hit his leg, Uh oh how is he going to take loosing to a girl? I look up and just see Jason smile at me.

"Alright Zack's team wins!" The teacher says. "For once"

Later that day after School was out, all of us were at the juice bar. Me sitting with my new homework which was pretty easy for me. Since we already kinda learned this stuff in our time. Ursula was busy helping Kim plan something, probably a shopping trip. Billy and Trini were also working on their homework as well. Jason and Zack were doing something to do with martial arts. Well we all seemed to be content, that is until Bulk and Skull walked in.

"What do we have here Skull?" Bulk asks walking up to me and taking my school book. "Another little nerd?"

If Skull remembers correctly this is the same nerd that knocked him out in baseball the other day too. Skull walks up to Bulk and just starts laughing. Wow he really does follow whatever Bulk says doesn't he?

"Why not leave her alone?" Billy asks trying to stick up for me.

"Oh what you defending your little nerd friend Billy?" Bulk asks as he takes my book and points it at Billy.

"Why not pick on someone your own size?" Jason asks as he and Zack walk over to us.

"Oh trying to help your pals huh? No need to stress out Jason. Just having some fun with her that's all." Bulk says handing me my book back.

I just roll my eyes at him.

"And you wonder why people can't stand you?" I ask as I stand up about to walk away.

"What'd you say missy?" Bulk questions me.

"You heard her." Zack says standing up to Bulk.

"You don't scare me little princess." Bulk tells me.

"If I'm the princess what are you the troll or the oger?" I ask him as I pick up my book bag only to have bulk push it to the ground and the contents spill out of it.

"Oops did I do that?" Bulk asks with a laugh as he and Skull make their exit.

I just roll my eyes as I bend over and start to pick up my things. I reach for my pen not knowing someone elses hand was there first. I touch the persons hand and look up to see Jason smile at me.

"Ignore them, everyone else does." he tells me not breaking contact with my hand.

"Yeah well, they'll get whats coming to them one day." I say as I look into his eyes. Wow he has nice eyes. Whoa ok earth to Katie wake up! "Well thanks for helping me too though."

Jason smiles and helps me put the rest of my things into my bookbag and we both stand up.

"Thanks Billy and Zack for standing up for me as well." I tell them as I start to walk out of the juice bar.

"Katie!" I hear Ursula call out for me.

I turn around and wait for her to catch up to me. Finally after she does we walk out into the hall.

"Ok what's up with you and Jason?" she asks me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I tell her as I look around the hall embarassed.

"Oh you liar, have you not noticed the way he is with you or even the way he looks at you? Jason is totally smitten with you." she tells me.

"Yeah right Ursula, I doubt that. After all I am more along the lines or a nerd while he's not. I don't see how that could work out." I tell her as I adjust my bookbag on my shoulder.

"Well you never know till you try. Oh and Kim and Trini are coming over for a sleepover just fyi I told them our parents were out of town." Ursula says as she skips inside.

Kim's POV

Ok I know something is totally going on between Jason and Katie even if they don't know it yet. I watched the was he was protective over her. Then helped her pick up her things it was super cute! Katie and Ursula went out to the hall as Jason came up to me.

"Hey Jason what's up?" I ask him.

"Kim could I talk to you just for a minute?" Jason asks me.

"Yeah sure" I tell him as we move to another side of the juice bar. "This is about Katie isn't it?"

Jason just looks up at me with a shy smile.

"Oh I so knew it. You like her don't you?" I ask him.

"That's the thing I barely know her, how could I like her?" Jason asks me.

"Oh that's easy you just do, plus if you like her and you hang out me you mind find more reasons why to like her." I tell him as I take a sip of my shake.

"You really think so? I mean what makes you think she is even interested in me?" Jason asks looking around.

"Oh she's interested. I see the way you two look at each other. So what you barely know each other? That's why you hang out and get to know each other. You don't have to know someone to like them." I try to explain to him. "Why not talk to her? Ask her to hang out? The worst she can say is no."

"I'll try talking first, I'm new to stuff like this." Jason says as he stands up.

"Oh not now she is talking with Ursula wait for the right moment." I tell him as I stand up beside him. "Don't scare her off though she is the new girl still."

 _ **Oh you think Jason will speak up to Katie? How do you like that they are mythological power rangers? Let me know! Questions or Comments welcome!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween was just around the corner. Of course like most High Schools Angel Grove's was throwing a Halloween dance. This meant that Ursual and I now had to get costumes.  
That wouldn't be too hard, after all I knew that Kim could probably take us somewhere to get costumes that she would help us pick out. Kimberly had a good fashion sense that was easy to tell. Still I had a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. Tommy still was the green evil ranger and I still owed him a good kick in the rear end for giving me a bruise. Apparently I wasn't the only one that was having an off time with Tommy as well.

"Hey have you guys noticed anything off about Tommy recently?" Kimberly asked as I stood beside the balance beem she always practiced on.

Looking over at Tommy I could see a serious look on his face. One that was a bit scary even for me. Yes even I knew he was evil because of Rita but the way he started to act was going evil now as well. No one deserved to be treated like that.

"How do you mean Kim?" Jason asked from my left as she looked at us a little depressed.

"Like when I try to talk to him he is just mean. I mean I don't know he might be having a hard watch when I try to talk to him." Kimberly tells us then walks off and tries to start off a conversation with Tommy, judging by the look he was giving her it wasn't going well.

He said something to her that I really couldn't here and just pushed past her. Ok now he was being a jerk and I was going to call him out about it! Following Tommy out of the gym and right to the outside entrance of the school a part of me knew this wasn't a good idea but he hurt a good friend of mine's feelings.

"You know you shouldn't pick on girls, that just shows how weak you really are!" I call out to Tommy somehow hoping he wouldn't ignore me.

Tommy stopped in his track. Well he didn't ignore me. Turning back to me I could see an evil smile on his face as he started walking back my way and my body was about to go into panic mode but I knew I needed to stand up to him...why? Well I didn't have an answer to the why question but still I would stand up for Kimberly.

"You show courage little girl." Tommy tells me almost getting in my face.

"I show loyaltly unlike the person standing before him." I challange him showing him I won't back down. "Just because the green ranger is evil doesn't mean you have to be Tommy."

His face goes from anger to shock. Yeah buddy I know who you are. Seriously I am surprised the others haven't figured out either. All he wears is green! Tommy grabs a hold of my wrist and pushes me back into a tree but I manage to kick him off of me. That caught his attention...in a bad way. I forgot how high Tommy could kick. Lucky for me I remembered how to do the splits just as his leg soared above my head.

"Fast one aren't you?" Tommy said in his evil voice.

Ok I may be in over my head here. Literally! Jumping up I try to take him on but he is a lot stronger than me! I miss one punch and he sends me flying backwards. Just as he was about to hit me again another hand grabs him and stops him. Looking up completely surprised I see Jason is the one holding Tommy's hand while Billy is behind him looking scared to death. Jason pushes Tommy backwards away from me as Billy runs to my side and helps me up.

"What do you think you're doin' man?" Jason questions Tommy.

"Nothing that concerns you man. She isn't your girl is she?" Tommy asked with a sarcastic laugh as he turned and walks away from us.

Billy helped me to stand up as Jason walked up to us. To my surprise Jason looked me over to make sure I wasn't hurt or didn't have any other bruises or cuts. Sighing I watch as Tommy leaves probably going to report to Rita that I know who he is. I just created a lot of trouble for myself.

"You alright?" Jason asks me as he puts his hand on my cheek, the heat from his hand somehow comforts me.

"Yeah, I just came out to talk to him and somehow we ended up fighting one another." I tell Jason as I look him in the eye.

"I think I know what Kimberly means about Tommy acting odd now. Why in the world would he want to fight Katie?" Billy questions as he looks at both Jason and I.

Shaking my head we head back inside where Kim looks at me shocked. Ursula and Kim run to my side and start to ask me if I am alright. I am but turns out my orange clothes will now have grass stains on them. I tried to convince them I was alright but Kim wanted to find Tommy and find out what was really going on. Still I was able to convince her that she needed to focus on something else. So I told her that Ursula and I still needed costumes for the Halloween dance. That got her attention quick.

"Sure I know a totally awesome place! You wanna come with Katie or should I just pick something for you?" Kimberly asks me taking into the account I just had my butt kicked by her...well I don't know what to call Tommy and her relationship right now.

"Surprise me, I think I'll relax here." I tell her as I smile at her letting her know that I am alright.

Kim nods as she, Ursula and Trini head off to go shopping. Whew I dodged that. Zack starts to show Billy some moves when I notice that Jason hasn't left my side. Looking over at him I begin to wonder why just as he looks over at me and smiles. That looked like a pretty nervous smile as well. Jason sighed as he looked down at the ground.

"I don't want to see you get hurt Katie, please be more careful alright?" Jason asks me returning his gaze to mine.

"Yeah, sorry I relaly just wanted to talk. Something is really wrong with Tommy." I reply as I sigh this time.

"Well don't worry about it now, I would worry about what Kim is going to make you dress up as for the dance." Jason replies to me with a chuckle.

"As long as it's not a princess I think I'll be good." I reply as Billy comes up to us.

"Well you could play maid Marion, she wasn't a princess but I think she had red hair like you do." Billy tells me and then looks to Jason. "That way she would match you Jason since you're going a Robin Hood."

Looking over at Jason I can now see him blushing as he turns to try and hide his epression. A part or me couldn't help but be happy at his reaction to what Billy just said. Smiling I look back to Billy who winks at me. Did he do that on purpose? Still Billy was the smart one so I wouldn't put is past him.

"I already told Kim you would be a perfect maid Marion so now worries." Billy whispers to me as he walks off with a big smile on his face.

Part 2 coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

Kim was with Ursula, Trini and I in the drama room of the school getting ready for the dance. Kimberly was a medevail princess of course while Trini looked like a Native American. Urusla got to be a mermaid go figure while I was Maid Marion just like Billy said. Putting on the outfit was pretty easy until I had to zip up the back. I felt like a dog chasing it's tail.

"Here let me help you." Trini said as she stopped me in my tracks and zipped up the back for me.

"Thanks, for a second I felt like a dog chasing it's tail. So Kim did you and Billy pick this costume out on purpose?" I question Kimberly who smiles wide at me.

"Now if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret." she replied as she finished putting her lip gloss on.

Figures, there was something between Jason and I but I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to start anything. After all I didn't know how long Urusla and I would be here. Was it permanent or temporary? These were all still questions I really wanted answers to. Still I wanted to enjoy my time here as well. Smiling I decided to let things play out as they would. Walking out of the drama room we started to the juice bar where everything was held. The costumes people were wearing were actaully really cool looking. Really I thought Zack played a pretty cool King Tut just like Billy was an awesome Sherlock Holmes. That seemed to fit him really well. Walking down the stairs someone came up and put their hands over my eyes.

"Come now maid Marion time to see Robin Hood." Urusla told me with a giggle.

I decided to play along with their little game as someone else led me by the hand. Having no idea where I was going I was really hoping I wouldn't end up in the punch bowl or anything like that. Just then we stopped and I felt someone new take both of my hands. Whoever they were their palms were sweaty and it was easy to tell they were nervous. Then the hands around my eyes were removed and I looked up to see Jason before me dressed as Robin Hood, I could help but laugh just a little. Billy standing beside him then nudged Jason.

"Maid Marion? I am your Robin Hood." Jason said somewhat embarrased as he looked at me.

"Robin Hood? Then I believe I am your Maid Marion." I replied back to him as he smiled at me glad that I probably wasn't running away.

"Would you like to dance Maid Marion?" Jason asked me and I was about to accept when someone dressed as Frankenstien comes out of nowhere and starts to dance with a girl dressed I guess as the bride of Frankenstien only it looks more like he is trying to attack her.

Turns out I was right, the girl was thrown right into Billy and Zacks arms. Oh I remember this! He is a monster that Rita sent! Somehow I remember this also being after Tommy was turned good. Oh not that means we must have messed up something. Oops! The monster ran out of the room as Billy followed him. After a while all of our communicators went off. Turns out I was right the monster was in fact a monster from Rita. Turns out this was a party she was dying to crash. The original five rangers went out while Ursual and I watched from the command center.

"Aye, aye aye. The rangers are loosing!" alpha says as he begins to pace around.

"Katie we have to do something! Even the mega zord wont take that thing on!" Ursula tells me and I turn to look at Zordon hopin he would advise us.

"Urusla is right, any power the rangers use will only make it stronger. Now you two must bring your zords together. Fire and Ice combined will be able to destory the monster for good." Zordon informs us.

Not even waiting for another word Urusla yells out "It'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Araquato!" Ursula calls out and morphs into her purple suit.

"Phoniex!" I call out and morph into my orange suit.

Rushing down to where the fight was happeneing we knew we had to work fast little did we know one of us would soon be distracted.

"I need Araquato Power Now!" Ursula calls out and somehow another bright purple and blue bird comes flying out of nowhere, Urusla goes right to her Zords.

"I need-" I start but then someone comes up behind me and hits me to the ground.

Barely able to get up I manage to see the green ranger walking my way. Wow this guy holds a grudge doesn't he? Standing up I know that I can call out to my zord and it will still attack without me. Running I try to call out quickly.

"Running away so fast little ranger!" the green ranger calls out as he chases me.

"I need Phoniex power now!" I yell out as loud as I can.

My zord hears my call and comes flying down from the sky just as the green ranger tackles me to the ground. Ouch! My back somehow meets the ground as she green ranger hovers above me. My zord flies past us and I can see that the araquato is attacking with the mega zord but since I haven't told the phoniex zord what to do it just flies around.

"Katie, you need to tell the phoniex to combine with araquato for a double team attack!" Alpha tells me through my helmet.

Really? I am a little busy here Alpha! Managing to shake the green ranger off of me I stand up quickly and gather my strength.

"Phoniex! Double team attack with araquato!" I yell out again and if I keep this up my voice will go hoarse.

The bird nods at me and flies up to the araquato. The green ranger then takes out his dagger. Oh no he will try and call the dragon zord! Running up to him I quickly hit the dagger out of his hand. That just makes him even madder. He grabs my wrist, the same one he grabbed earlier and twists it. I feel the pain all through my body as I almost fall to my knees.

"Tommy! Please don't do this! You're not evil!" I yell out as a desperate plee for my wrist.

This should be Kimberly not me! For a second I can feel his grip lessen but not by much. Looking up to him I can see he is just staring at me.

"Think about Kimberly! She wouldn't want you to do this! You are good Tommy please believe that!" I yell at him so he can hear me over the zords.

The green ranger releases me and shakes his head at me. Just like he was confused or something. Looking back I can see my zord and Ursulas team up and go right through the monster. I jump for joy knowing that we won! Turning back I see the green ranger is gone. Darn! I should have caught him or something!

Reuturning to the school we all power down and I feel drained but I look at my wrist and see a bright red mark on it. Great another bruise, that is all I need. Jason makes his way over to me and looks at my wrist.

"I know I don't listen very well." I say with a sigh.

"Thank you and Ursula. If it weren't for you two we might not have won out there. You saved us." Jason says as the others agree.

Well what do you know, I guess we did. The others take off but Jason and I don't move. Don't ask me why but I just feel like I should stay here with him.

"I saw you fight the green ranger, I know he did this to you. Yet you managed to make sure he didn't call his zord. That was really brave Katie." he tells me and the next thing I know Jason's lips are pressed against mine ever so lightly.

Oh my goodness! Jason is kissing me! My whole body feels happy and I smile into our kiss. Jason backs away and looks at me almost as if asking if it was ok that I kissed him. I had no words to say because I was just happy so I smiled at him a genuine happy smile. Jason then put his arm around me and we walked back into the dance.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, I can tell now we are more or less stuck in this time. Things have been a little different I mean being a power ranger and everything is awesome but sometimes it also feels like a burden. Seriously how many freaking monsters does Rita have?! Something told me that I would never get an answer to that question. The biggest surprise was how close Ursula and Billy were getting and it didn't look like Trini liked it. Here we sit in chemistry lab and we are studying with out partners. I got Zack and Jason while Trini, Billy and Ursula were grouped together.

"So basically we just need to make sure we memorize this section of the element chart." Zack tells Jason and I with a grin on his face. "How hard could that be?"

Jason and I both look at each other with an eye brow raised. Whenever Zack said that it was more or less him telling us he would put it off until the last minute. The teacher comes back into the room with Bulk and Skull standing beside him. Oh great what were those two up to now? The class watched as the teacher led them to the chalkboard and made them start writing "I will not be late to class." on the chalk board. Fifty time gentlemen the teacher had told them. Neither of them looked happy about it either.

"The rest of you are dismissed." the teacher tells us as he goes to his desk and picks up his papers. Grabbing my books I go to pick up my backpack when Jason beats me to it.

"Here you go." Jason tells me as he hands me the back pack with a smile on his face.

"Thanks." I reply as I feel a blush form on my face.

"Oh aren't you two cute. So what's the deal you guys official yet or not?" Zack asks as both Jason and I turn away from him too embarrassed to answer.

"I have to go, I promised Kim I would help her with her training." I make a quick excuse and head out to the room fast.

Knowing these feelings for Jason would only become stronger I was really afraid. Yes we were stuck here but what if I did fall for Jason and then I went home? I think that both of us would be heart broken then. Even if this world isn't technically real.A part of me hated to even think about that. Walking into the juice bar I sit down at an empty stool as Ernie walks up to me.

"Oh Katie what's with the long face kiddo?" Ernie asks me as he leans against the bar.

"You ever feel like your so afraid something bad might happen that you don't take a chance on the happiness that might come if you take that chance?" I question Ernie as he looks at me with an understanding face.

"More than you think, I believe all of us go through something like that. We just need to think why waste time worrying on what could happen when the happiness we want so badly could be standing right behind you?" Ernie tells me as he motions for me to look behind me.

There looking around a bit frantic was Jason, once he saw me though that impression was gone. He instantly calmed down as he walked up to me. Something about his was different though, he had a different air about him. A more confident air. Once he got to me I could tell the nervous feelings were coming up to him.

"Jason? Is something wrong?" I ask him as I look him over.

"I need to ask you something before I lose my nerve." Jason says as he kept his eyes on mine. "Katie? Do you like me as more than a friend?"

Oh this is just what I was talking about! Knowing I did have feelings for Jason I instantly blushed when I remembered what Ernie told me. Taking a deep breath I made eye contact with him again.

"Yes, I do like you as more than a friend Jason." I fully admit to him.

"I get it if you do-...what?" Jason asked as he looked at me confused.

"I said that I do like you as more than a friend." I tell him as he smiles at me and then picks me up in his arms once he realizes what he's done he puts me down.

"Sorry but now I can ask you if you wanted to you know be my girlfriend?" he asked me then quickly looked away almost as if he were afraid of my answer.

"I'd love to, however I hope you will look at me more now." I tell him with a giggle.

Little did we know as we had confessed our feelings for one another there was another person there listening and their intent wasn't a good one. After becoming couple which was something I didn't expect coming here. I told Jason I had to go home and pick up a few things before meeting Kim. Just as I was about half way to my house I heard someone behind me, turning around I see Tommy smiling at me. That wasn't a good smile either.

"Orange and Red two colors that go together so well don't they Orange ranger." Tommy says in his evil voice.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" I question him as he continues to walk closer to me.

All the sudden his demeanor changes and he shakes his head like he was trying to get the evil out of him. After a few minutes he looks up at me with sad eyes. What in the world just happened? Was he really able to shake the evil away even if just for a moment. Quickly I went over to Tommy to see if he was alright. Big mistake once I did that I felt him touch me with something. Looking down in his hand I saw a girl crystal.

"Time for you to walk on the bad side. You'll see how fun it is to be bad." Tommy said with a laugh as I blacked out in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason's POV

Katie had been gone a long time now and we were starting to get worried about her. Alright when I say "We" I mean mostly myself. Her house wasn't that far away so what could possibly be taking her this long? Kim and I were still waiting for her as I looked at my watch as we continued to wonder what was going on.

"It's not normal for her not to be here when she said she would." Kim says as she looks out into the hall for Katie but doesn't see her.

"Yeah, if she is running really late she usually contacts us through the communicators." I say as I look out the window. "You don't think something bad happened to her do you?"

Kimberly shrugs as we continued to look out for her. Just then a very surprised Trini comes up to us with wide eyes. Both Kimberly and I look at her wondering what she had just seen. Before she has a chance to explain Tommy walks in with his arm around Katie's shoulder. To say I was surprised was an understatement and the look on Kimberly's face wasn't much better than my own.

"Katie?" I call out to her as she looks my way.

"Yeah?" she answers me sarcastically.

"What took you so long? You just said you needed to run home for something then would come back to hang with Kim and I." I tell her and she just rolls her eyes at me.

"Sorry but I wouldn't want to hang out with dweebs like you." Katie says as she hugs Tommy's arm tighter and they walk up to the juice bar.

What the heck just happened? Why is my girlfriend with Tommy? Kimberly seemed to be wondering the same thing as she walked right up to me with fire in her eyes.

"Ok something is totally wrong with those two. We need to get the to the command center to see is Alpha has any ideas." Kimberly tells me as she looks between me and Katie and Tommy.

"You're right." I say as I look around to make sure no one is watching then bring my communicator up. "Hey Alpha could the get Tommy and Katie to the lab right away, something is really wrong with them."

Just a few moments later Tommy and Katie disappear with their own colored lights around them. Kimberly and I quickly went to the command center as well. Lucky for us Alpha had them in a shielded area where they couldn't reach us. Though that just seemed to make Tommy even madder. He kept banging against the barrier.

"Alpha you found anything out?" I ask him as he takes a piece of paper from the computer and hands it to me. "Tommy turned her evil by using a power crystal. I am still searching for a way to turn her back but he wont stop shouting!"

Alpha was right Tommy was shouting and trying to break free while Katie just stood back and watched him while laughing, for a second I really though she had lost her mind. Alpha began to work with the computer again. That's when the alarm went off. Looking into the viewing globe Zordon began to tell us about the giant toad terrorizing the city. We didn't want to leave Katie or Jason but we had to protect the city. Leaving them behind we went and got the others about to stop the toad for good.

Katie's POV

It's really boring in this place and the big head keeps looking over at us. Tommy had finally given up tryin to break free as he sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled close to him to make sure that robot wouldn't get anywhere near me. Just as I was about to fall asleep it started to shout for joy. Not really sure why but its circuts were definitly happy.

"I found the cure zordon! Oh Jason and the others will be so happy to get Katie back!" the robot said to the giant head.

"Quickly alpha administer the cure so Katie may go help her team mates." big head tells the robot.

"I'm afraid that Tommy won't let me give it to her, even if he did the cure isn't here." the robot replies. "We need the red and orange power crystals hidden deep beneath the sands of this place, well I suppose they are here."

"Hurry alpha you must find them or I fear for the safety of the rangers." big head says.

"No worries babe, I doubt that robot could find an outlet." Tommy says holding me tight in his arms.

Smiling I lean into his embrace. I don't know why even though Tommy told me he was my boyfriend this didn't feel right. Something about this felt so off. When I looked at the other man who was here earlier I felt happy. He was handsome and I could tell there was something between us but why would Tommy lie to me? After all its probably like Tommy said, Jason was a goody two shoes and I didn't belong in the same crowd as him.

Jason's POV

No matter what we did this toad at anything and anyone it could. Trini and Zack were already trapped inside leaving Ursula then Kim, Billy and I to deal with this nasty toad. Still my mind was occupied with Katie. Trying to focus to the best of my ability I continued to fight the toad before me. Every time we tried this toad just came back at us and even tried to eat us! I didn't understand it! This was a horrible day! Kim kept aiming her arrows at it and finally after the toad managed to eat Billy then Kim hit just the right spot. Up came everyone else. The monster yelled and roared at us.

"We need to take it down now!" I call out to the others.

"Should we call the mega zord?" Trini asks.

"Nah, I think I got this one guys. Wanna know what happens when a toad freezes?" Ursula asked as she put her hand in the air. "I need araquato power now!"

The blue and purple bird flew out of nowhere and right beside. "Ice attack!" Ursula yells out and the bird does as told. Opening it's beak ice comes out and freeze the toad in the same spot. After that Kimberly took her bow and aimed her arrow just right. She hit it in just the right spot and it exploded into a million pieces.

"Alright we did it!" Kim yells out happily.

We then went back to the command center to find Katie fast asleep on Tommy's shoulder. That made my blood boil and I approach the barrier but Alpha stopped me.

"Jason, I need your help if you want to get Katie back to normal." Alpha tells me.


End file.
